Breathe No More
by Ragnorak
Summary: Masochism gets to Naruto as he waited for Sasuke to return, but it was just too late, and he had to let go NXS, no likey, no read


Short one shot that I wrote about two summers ago. I know- long time. I scrubbed the rest of my stories, and I'm going to be a KH writer. I beat KHII in 4 days. Woot. This doesn't have a happy ending, but it reminds me of reoccuring nightmares.

_Italics_ lyrics...Regular present time...Underlined Flashbacks

Summary: Song fic/ one shot. 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence...Naruto's life has been more hectic..and his release comes from a little friend called a kunai. Masochism has put a grip on Naruto...Andmaybe Sasuke can't fix it... SasuNaru...don't like...don't read. If I get ANY homophobic flames...I WILL hunt you down. (Inner me: I never FORCED my damn writing onto your computer screen..so it's not my fault!)

Disclaimer: Do I really need these? >.> Suppose so...I don't own Naruto...I never will..nor do I play in/own Evanescence in anyway...except for my burned cd mix of it.. -pathetically raises cd case- ..sure...make me feel worse T.T

_

* * *

_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

Naruto's cerulean eyes spilled salty tears of regret...

Was he really subjet to this?

Crimson liquid cascaded down his wrists as he hunched over the toilet,releasing more of the blood that escaped from his already raw throat. Seventeen years of pain was about to be ended..or so he thought..

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

The blonde teen's eyes glanced towards the open door of his apartment's rather large bedroom. Normal enough. Navy blue walls complimented the pastel color of the sheets, blankets, and comforter...sky blue. The color of his eyes. The sad eyes of a troubled teenager who always hid behind a perfectly crafted mask that nobody could see through.

Nobody except the Uchiha.

The troubled irises darted to a picture on his dresser.. Two young adult boys. One with spikey blonde hair and happy, joyful blue orbs, graced by a goofy smile. He also sported three whisker marks on either side of his cheeks. The perfectly tanned boy was a living, fallen angel.

The other boy held a dark aura..almost evil when not with the blonde. In this picture, he held a sarcastic sort of smirk that was framed by long, choppy raven hair. The older boy's orbs were perfect and colorless. Black..but somehow they looked calmed. His pale arm encircled the blonde's waist, the other ruffling the sunshine locks.

_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed  
_

Naruto smirked at the photo, but his kunai slipped from his hand, severing his lower wrist..and sending a blinding pain up his arms, to his spine. He winced at the unexpected pain, if only ever so slightly.

_I bleed,  
And I breathe,_

The boy's eyes hazed over, and his conciousness gave out...from either blood loss or exhaution. His unwell state was only haunted by past memories...

_I breathe no more. _

* * *

"Sasuke.." The blonde's eyelids swelling up with tears that refused to fall. "Doushite?"

The raven-haired 17 year old gave the blonde a cold glare.."You've fucked up my life enough, demon." He spat out the last word with extra venom. The little voices in his head telling him to encircle the blonde..but he was too upset at the situation to embrace his schizophrenic side.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_He had to let his angel go...if not...he would have to kill him. Damn his brother to hell and back...seven times. What was he supposed to do now? The damn 'orginization' his brother called a mafia refused to let the blonde live. Why the hell did they want Naruto? Because of Kyuubi._

_Everyone was after the ultimate power of a fox. No-o-o...don't go after Orochimaru..the gender confused snake demon thingy..or even Gaara! Take Sasuke's most precious person, and put both the boys in a living hell._

_Sasuke HAD to take the life of a ninja...In Shikamaru's prospective..this was way too bothersome._

_Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_The raven-haired teenager continued to pack his belongings...also on the verge of tears...though he couldn't let Naruto see it. One of them had to be strong about this, and it damn sure wasn't his Naru-chan._

_The younger blonde was trembling from anger and sorrow. Sasuke had been his boyfriend for some odd 3 years?_

_4 next month._

_And he was throwing it all away for... what?_

_And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke leaned against a wall, right outside his old aparment._

_His and Naruto's apartment...he should say._

_It had been about half a year since Sasuke left to 'help' his brother, Itachi, for the sole purpose of saving Naruto's life. Sasuke was also an important vessel, he had the cursed seal, Chidori, Sharingan, and other various attacks that he was taught._

_I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection._

_And yet, the blonde was clueless. Sasuke actually smiled at the thought of his littleblue,eyed blond- His angel._

_He meant the world, heaven, and hell to Sasuke. Ironic that they only knew eachother, as bXb, for 3 years._

_'Lord...' Sasuke remembered...'It's four years in a month...' His sharp, colorless eyes glanced back to the door._

_'I'm back Naruto..'_

_

* * *

The Uzumaki boy and the Uchiha walked hand-in-hand down a moonlight, cobblestone pathway. Naruto inhaled deeply, for the smell of fresh sakura blossoms and Sasuke were his two favorite smells. The park was also dimly lit with groundlights along the path...every ten feet or so. _

_Sasuke released his grip on the blonde's hand and slid it into the younger boy's back pocket, causing the nicely tanned face of said blonde to turn a rosy, pink color. The raven haired teenager chuckled at this somewhat then planted a chaste kiss on the boy's lips._

_Naruto somewhat squeaked at this move...him and Sasuke had only been 'together' officially for 2 weeks... was the prodigy really ready to show the world that he loved the dunce of his class?_

_Sasuke's tongue lined Naruto's lower lip, teasing the blonde...soon begging for access..._

_Smiling, Naruto accepted his boyfriend's plea.._

_Apparently, both of them were ready for a public relationship. It was only the rest of Konoha they had to worry about..._

_Especially a pink-haired witch by the name of Haruno Sakura._

_The green eyes of envy always seem to rear their ugly heads._

_

* * *

I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

Sasuke haphazardly rushed into the apartment...waiting to be greeted by open arms, a foxy smile, and the bluest eyes this side of the moon.

What Sasuke found was even worse...At first glance...there was no Naruto.

The raven-haired teen lingered through the apartment, trying to calm himself down. 'Nothing's happened Uchiha...' his shoulder-angel-thingy whispered in his ear.

Though, that voice too, was full of worry. If Sasuke loved Naruto, so did his shoulder angel...and his shoulder devil. The shoulder devil, of course, was the pesimistic one. Always think bad. He needed his fox more than anything. To walk in a house and be greeted by a big hug and kiss- that's what he wanted for the rest of his life.

When he opened the door and started sobbing, he knew that's what would have to remain a dream...He let his world come crashing down.

At the flick of the wrist and lick of a blade...

(A/N: God that was depressing to finish up. Sorry guys, I had a bad 7th grade year, and now I'm in 9th. Never got around to publishing it...Reviews por favor? )


End file.
